A Birthday Surprise
by FireEmblemMae
Summary: Today is Robin and Lucina's birthday. A surprise awaits one of them. The story is way better than this short summary. ONE-SHOT and FLUFF.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm just taking a break from my other fan fiction for now because Lucina's birthday is today! This was supposed to come out much earlier but I had a dead week that kept on delaying its release. I so happen to make my avatar with the birthday as her. In this story, I made them just BF/GF (even though they're already hubby and wifey in my game). **

Today was the day she becomes a 1 year old! Or maybe 19… Regardless of age, it was both Lucina's birthday. There was another representative of April 20th. Robin, her boyfriend, coincidentally celebrated his 20th birthday the same day. A special celebration was to be held at the Royal Castle of Ylisse. Preparations were already underway and everyone was in a rush. Banners were hung on the wall, confetti blasters ready in position, and the tables and chairs were in place. The couple was still in their bedrooms. Of course they were separate because Chrom wasn't ready for them to be "too close". It was time for them to wake up!

Chrom and Sumia were on their way to Lucina's and Robin's door, when they started to debate on who will wake up whom. They concluded that they would just open both their doors quietly then slam it. Don't you think that's a cheap way to wake someone up?

"On the count of 3, you slam the door as hard as you can, ok?" Chrom whispered to Sumia.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Ok then. 1…2…3!"

The doors slammed and the couple was startled by the loud bang. Chrom and Sumia laughed at their reactions.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The two shouted out in harmony.

Cynthia popped out of nowhere and exclaimed, "HAPPY-"

The three of them noticed that Robin was in Lucina's room. He had fallen off her bed when the doors slammed. An awkward silence occurred only seconds later. Why were they together in one room when they were given clear restrictions by Chrom? Hopefully he'll let it go because Sumia is fine with it.

"Uhhhh…I can explain."Robin said as he lifted himself from the ground. His appearance was not expected. Usually you must look quite casual in front of your girlfriend's or boyfriend's parents, no matter what the occasion. Robin was in suspicious attire. Well, he actually only had shorts on or his boxers.

"You better have a good explanation, friend." He started warming up his muscles so he can punish his best friend. He stopped when the sight of his older daughter caught his attention. She was staring at him with a gleaming look. "I think I'll let it go today. But only today."

The two of them left, leaving Cynthia still in front of door. Robin let out a huge sigh of relief. He turned to Lucina and smiled. _Thanks_. Lucina noticed and glanced back and gave a _no problem _face.

Who knew the chief tactician of Ylisse had a six pack? He looked like a twig from afar but I guess if you observe closely (like a creeper), you can see his muscular form take place. Cynthia was still in awe while looking at Robin. He was scratching the back of his head and smiling at Lucina. His face turned the shade of red when he noticed Cynthia staring at him.

"I think I'll put some clothes on now." He said and started looking for clothes. The funny thing was that he was in Lucina's room. Did he take them off in there? ~

"Cynthia, we'll go to the dining hall in a bit. So just wait for us, ok?" Lucina said while finally getting out of bed.

"Oh, alright then." She left the room leaving the couple to themselves.

"I wanted this Robin all to myself!" She said, pouting.

"I didn't know that you were greedy." He replied with a sly smile.

The two of them were already holding onto each other tightly. Robin's arms were around Lucina's waist and her arms were around his neck. They were about to reach in for a kiss when, Cynthia barged into the room.

"Hey Lucy! I forgot my ribbon for my hair!"

Lucina quickly pushed Robin which caused him to fall on the. The two of them were scrambling to find clothes. Lucina managed to find a robe while Robin still had nothing…

"I thought I always told you to knock before going into my room!" She yelled and was trying to wrap the robe on.

"Hey, why are you wearing Robin's stuff?" She asked with a suspicious tone.

Lucina looked down at what she was wearing then to Robin. He raised one eyebrow while looking at her. Basically he was saying _what the heck?_

"Oh uhhh it was cold and I couldn't find my robe? She was unsure of her answer.

"Ok then! I'll see you downstairs!" The door closed fast and abruptly.

"I guess we better get dressed up then, huh?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know. You might end up wearing my clothes!" He said chuckling.

The party area was all set up now. Everyone was dressed up in different attire than usual. Lucina was wearing a strapless, royal blue dress with sparkles gleaming with the design. It was a little higher than her knees. Robin on the other hand, wore a nice tuxedo that was the same color as Lucina's dress. The couple was matching!

As they entered the room, everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves. Lon'qu and Lissa were keeping an eye on Owain just in case his sword hand decides to do something. Inigo and Severa were sitting at a table together, Gauis and Cordelia were chatting with other nobles. The rest of the shepherds were scattered in the party zone.

"I didn't know your father invited so many people!"

"I didn't know either!"

Chrom took note of Robin and Lucina's presence and readied himself to make an announcement.

"I'd like to thank everyone that came to celebrate my daughter and my best friend's birthday. However, Robin has something else that he wants to present to all of you."

Robin reached in his pocket to make sure 'it' was still there. He cleared his throat then began his speech.

"It is a pleasure to have you all here today. It marks my 20th birthday and Lucina's 19th birthday and we're lucky to commemorate with many people. Today will also be special for the two of us." Robin grabbed Lucina's right hand and kneeled down. "I've spent many battles, days, and nights with you. I'd like to secure our future and keep our bond's strong. I do have a very important question to ask though. Lucina, will you marry me?"

Robin held out the ring box with the beautiful diamond ring shining in it. The whole room gasped with surprise. What is Lucina's response?

"I…I'd be happy to accept this proposal!" She replied with her eyes watery.

Robin quickly slipped the ring on her finger. He first wiped her tears. Then the two finally kissed, without Cynthia interrupting, and hugged afterwards. Cheers filled the room and the visitors were happier than ever.

The couple moved to the castle balcony. It was night time already and the stars were out.

"This is the best birthday present ever." She said still having watery eyes.

"Just for you, my love." Robin brushed her hair from her forehead then kissed it.

"I have nothing that will top this!" Lucina complained.

"Celebrating this day with you is good enough." He replied.

They embraced once again and locked each other lips together. As this was happening, there was a fireworks display.

"I love you Lucina."

"I love you too Robin."

The day ended perfectly for the soon-to-be-married couple.


End file.
